registration_act_of_imvufandomcom-20200214-history
Mother Bela Thra-Lis
Character Sheet [Player] * Name: Mother Bela Thra-Lis * Age: 20 (physically) 48 (actually) * Gender: Female * Birth Day: February 4 * Birth Year: 1968 * Western Zodiac: Aquarius ** Western Zodiac Effect: Bela was born under the zodiac Aquarius which grants her a affinity for aquatic creatures as well as to water. As a elf this also grants her the unique ability to use a form of water magic while also letting her sense approaching storms. Her W. Zodiac Bonus is: +10 Agility, +5 Will Power. Her Talent Bonus is: Toad Affinity. Her Magical Bonus is: Corrupted Water Magic. * Chinese Zodiac: Snake ** Chinese Zodiac Effect: Bela was born under the zodiac of the Snake which grants her a affinity for snakes, though she has a particular bond with vipers. She is able to speak as well as influence snakes without the need for speech making it difficult to know what she tells them unless she says it aloud. Her C. Zodiac Bonus is: +15 Recovery. Her Talent Bonus is: Snake Affinity. * Birth Stone: Bloodstone ** Stone Effect: Bela has a unique bond with bloodstone gems that allow her to use their power to augment her spells. When in physical contact or when her spells are channeled though a bloodstone her magic instantly becomes twice as powerful as well as destructive which allow her to cause immense amounts of damage. Her Stone Bonus is: +10 Recovery, +5 Will Power. * Birth Element: Wood ** Element Effect: Bela was born under the elemental sign of wood which grants her a boost in magical power when she is in the presence of wood, however this power is greatest when in a forest. She is also able to sense when nature is damaged or altered by unnatural methods. Her Elemental Bonus is: +10 Recovery, +5 Strength. Her Technique Bonus is: Eden Wood Jutsu. * Species:'' Drow (Dark Elf)'' ** Species Bonus: +10 Intelligence, +5 Will Power, -5 Strength * Class: Caster ** Class Bonus: +10 Will Power, +5 Intelligence * Additional Classes: Archer, Assassin * Rank: Recruit [Measurements] * Height: 5'4" * Weight: 95 lbs. * Bra Size: 28B * Eye Color: Red * Hair Color: White [Physical Abilities] Attribute Points: 540 per Rank Up * Accuracy: 10 * Agility: 115 * Durability: 60 * Endurance: 60 * Intelligence: 115 * Recovery: 45 * Speed: 80 * Strength: 40 * Will Power: 125 [Skills] Skill Points (Techniques): 180 pR.U. # Eden Wood Jutsu: (Bonus) Skill Points (Talents): 180 pR.U. # Snake Affinity: Magical Bond with Vipers: (Bonus) #* Talent Effect: Bela has a unique bond with snakes, but with a extra special bond with vipers. This causes vipers to naturally be drawn to her and obey her without the need for magical or special training to control them. These vipers possess venom in their fangs that causes internal bleeding and inferred vision that allows them to see the body heat of other organisms. Her Talent Bonus is: +10 Recovery, +5 Agility # Toad Affinity: Aquatic Bond with Croakers: (Bonus) Skill Points (Styles): 180 pR.U. [Powers & Magic] Magic Points: 40 pR.U. # Corrupted Water Magic: (Bonus) Power Points: 40 pR.U. [Equipment] Animal: 2 pM.R.U. Armor: 3 pR.U. Books: 3 pR.U. Potions: 5 pR.U. Supplies: 3 pR.U. Weapons: 3 pR.U.